Advancements in computer and networking technology enable users and entities to conduct various types of activities online via computer-based applications and systems. These online activities may include a sequence of events or steps performed by a user or an entity, such as an item purchase activity that involves completing multiple online forms or fields. Understanding user behavior when performing an activity is useful in modifying the sequence of events or steps to improve the results of the activity.